Crazinesss of the Heart
by princessali3
Summary: Lily and James, from the beginning of 7th year. Their hatred, intensified by their distaste for certain traits that the other possesses, is stronger then any one has ever seen. What brings about the change? What finally draws them together? LJ, ROC, SOC.


this is my first attempt at a story... so enjoy or else (the else will become clearer as time passes). review n let me know what you think. I am warning you now... this story may not be consistent with the works of jk rowling... if it bothers you... I have a suggestion... go fish :) otherwise... please let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors.  
  
She was scared, probably more so than she had ever been in her entire life. She did the only thing that made sense to her at the time... she ran. She turned into random corridors and kept running even though she had lost her pursuers. The next thing she knew, she had collided with someone on the hallway and was currently lying atop them on the floor.  
Dazedly, she got up. Feeling slightly dizzy, she steadied herself against the wall.  
The person she had knocked down got up and stared at her curiously. "Evans?"  
Her head turned to the voice and recognition flitted through her beautiful green eyes. "Potter," she replied and was about to say something else, but blacked out.  
James was stunned, but thanks to his reflexes was able to catch her swiftly. He carried her to the hospital wing and got her examined by Madam Pompfrey. She studied the limp body carefully before telling James to return in an hour.  
He agreed, still slightly confused about what was happening, and went to find his friends.  
"She what?" Sirius asked James when he had finished his story.  
"I told you, she just ran into me and fainted."  
"Whoa," said Remus. "Definitely surprising. Then again, this is Hogwarts. Anything is possible."  
"No idea how or why all this happened, but I'm supposed to go back in another 45 minutes."  
Once the surprise had settled in, Sirius couldn't help but grin.  
"What?" asked James.  
"Prongs, don't you think this is all kind of ironic? The one person you hate most, the one person that hates you back with an equal amount of passion, happens to faint into your arms."  
  
Lily awoke 2 hours later. Her head was hurting like crazy and a sense of dread was heavy on her mind. She looked around and was surprised to see the familiar setting of the hospital wing. Even more surprising was the fact that Potter was sitting on a chair by her bed, gazing interestedly out the window.  
"Potter?" she asked with confusion.  
He fell out of his daze and his attention focused on her. "Finally awake, huh?"  
"Want to tell me what's going on?"  
"What if I say no?" he asked with a smirk.  
"What if I kick your ass? Tell me why I'm here and more importantly, why you're here, taking up my precious air."  
James was laughing on the inside. She obviously doesn't remember, he thought. Boy, would he like to rub it in. "Is that the way you treat someone who saved your life?"  
"Excuse me? I must've heard wrong. I could've sworn you said save my life."  
"That's cause I did say it. And that, my dearest enemy, is because I did save your life."  
She looked at him as if he was crazy. "What are you on?" she asked. "You and I both know you'd never save my life. If anything, you'd be the first one to take it."  
He smiled at this, knowing how true it was. Even now, he was wondering why he had caught her. All she ever brought him was headache and misery. This was very much unlike his usual personality. "You're right, but I was too much in shock to know better. You basically fainted into my arms."  
"Fainted... but why would I..." and all of a sudden it all came back. The reason she had been so scared, the reason she had been running. She sat up straight and a worried expression passed through her face. She pulled off her covers and tried to get out of bed.  
"What the hell are you doing Evans?"  
"Can't stay," she said.  
He got up and pushed her back down on the bed. "Tell me what's going on," he said fiercely.  
The familiar fear flitted through her eyes. "I can't tell you," she said softly. "Let me go."  
"No," he said stubbornly. "I have a right to know, tell me."  
She looked at him, examining him carefully. He was serious, probably for the first time in his life. Maybe if she told him, he'd let her go. "Some people are after me," she said.  
"Who?"  
She remained silent.  
"Slytherins?" he asked, almost praying she'd say no.  
She didn't say anything, but he could tell by her eyes that he'd hit the mark.  
"What did they do to you?"  
"More of what they will do," she said with a shudder.  
"Like?"  
"Like kill me."  
"They threatened to kill you?!" James hated the Slytherins with every bone in his body. Still, this was something even low for them.  
Lily nodded, hoping he'd understand.  
"Let's go find Dumbledore."  
"Are you crazy? Do you want me to die faster?" She paused, thinking over what she had just said. "Oh wait... you do."  
"That's unfair."  
"Is it? Stay out of this and let me go."  
"And if I don't?"  
"Look Potter, I know you don't like me, but this isn't the time. Please get your revenge later."  
"This isn't about revenge," he said earnestly.  
Only the direness of the situation kept her from smirking. "The day you don't want revenge is the day my sister will accept me for who I am, a witch. That, as we all know, will never happen. I don't know what you're up to, but I suggest you get out of my face."  
Admitting defeat, he moved aside and stared at his enemy's retreating form.  
  
"Wow," said Rashiqa. "That is just wow."  
"I can't believe it!" said Sammie. "Those f*ckin Slytherins said that to you? And then Potter? I'm sorry."  
Her friends gave her a long hug and all her worries seemed to fade for a few precious seconds. Her friends were God sent and she knew she wouldn't have been able to live without them. "Potter almost looked serious," Lily added as an afterthought.  
"James might have changed over the summer," said Rashiqa.  
"Or, more likely," said Sammie, "he was just too shocked to know better."  
Lily smiled. "That was his excuse too. Once an asshole, always an asshole."  
Sammie returned the smile, but Rashiqa frowned. "You guys are crazy."  
"Not to mention exhausted," said Lily yawning.  
"Go to bed," commanded Rashiqa in a motherly tone.  
"Oooof, Raqi... stop sounding like mum."  
"Sorry, but u should sleep if you want to be awake for classes tomorrow."  
Sammie nodded her consent, and Lily realized they were right. "K, k, I'll be heading up now."  
She was about to turn and head to the dorm, but Rashiqa stopped her. "Urr, might not wanna go up there," she said.  
"Why?"  
"Joanna and co. are up there."  
"They never go to bed early."  
"They're holding a meeting," said Rashiqa.  
"About what? How to make our lives miserable?" asked Sammie.  
Rashiqa smiled. "Probably."  
"So? Can't I just go and sleep?"  
"And be subject to their horrid babbling?"  
"What do you have in mind? Didn't you just tell me to go to bed?"  
"God Lily, for someone so smart, you really are out of it. You are the head girl, remember?"  
"The heads tower!"  
"Genius!" said Sammie sarcastically.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. I'll be off now, g'nite."  
"Night Lily."  
Lily walked out of the Gryffindor common room and looked for the portrait of the old lady with bright red lips. When she finally found her, she said the password (vistole), and stepped inside. Instead of heading up to the head girl's dorm, she was instantly attracted by the idea of sitting by the fireplace. She summoned her blanket and got cozy on the sofa before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Two hours later, James decided it was time to go to bed.  
"Nooo!" whined Sirius.  
"Why?" asked Remus curiously, "If he's tired, let him sleep."  
"But it's only 11!"  
"Sirius..."  
"Fine, I wanted to bring Maria up to the dorm."  
"That brunette with legs?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Hey, no problem. I'll just crash in the heads' dorms."  
"You will?" Sirius brightened up considerably. "Thanks mate, love  
you."  
"Uhhh... no."  
"Don't deny it sweet ums. You know you love me too."  
James fluttered his eyelashes. "You found out! Oh, baby-"  
Remus smacked both his friends up side the head. "Shut up, everyone already knows you guys are gay. James... up to bed, Sirius... go find Maria."  
The two saluted Remus before going their separate ways.  
  
James said the password when he reached the familiar portrait. As he walked in, he was surprised to see Lily sleeping peacefully on the couch. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that she hated about him. Sure, he didn't like her either, but that was because she had started it. There was no need for her to have acted like a b*tch since the first time they met. His resentment was mere retaliation, didn't she know that?  
  
Then again, even if she knew, she wouldn't care. She had made it clear that in her eyes he was below scum. In fifth year, she told him she rather date the giant squid. He had been joking around that day. Nothing to get so hyped up about. Snape had been annoying him like crazy and he hadn't been able to hold it in any longer. It wasn't his fault that Snape was a f*ckin bastard, was it?  
  
Lily was pretty, that he could admit. Smart, too. She had a great personality (when she wasn't around him). She was loyal to her friends and her sense of humor could make anyone smile. Still, for some reason, he couldn't stand the way she hated him. That had lead to this burning desire inside of him to get her mad... to get her angry beyond belief. Over the years, he was happy to note that he had succeeded. Her otherwise normal composure was changed drastically whenever she came even 10 feet near him.  
  
The thing that was on his mind the most was the events that took place today. He still couldn't believe someone other than him would want to cause harm to the perfect Lily Evans. She was muggle born, but that didn't mean anything in his book. He would make sure that the Slytherins would pay... pay dearly. Not because of Lily, but because Slytherins didn't have the right to treat anyone like that. Especially not a Gryffindor.  
  
He stifled a yawn and then realized he was still standing in the common room. He went up to his dorm and fell asleep quickly, only to dream about another fight with Lily.  
  
hmmm.. what to do now? how about... dun dun dun.... REVIEW? lemme know what u think n if I should continue with this story. 


End file.
